


Peace and Quiet

by TFPaddict



Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPaddict/pseuds/TFPaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acid Storm just wants alone time in his lab, but it appears as though Sunstorm has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Distortiondemon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Distortiondemon).



> This was part of a drabble giveaway contest for my followers on my [Tumblr RP account](http://teleportingprankster.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Prompt: See summary.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

“….Brother?”

Acid Storm gritted his denta as the younger Seeker’s voice echoed in the lab. He had told –  _explicitly told_  – his trinemates that he wanted to be  _Left. Alone._

Granted, Sunstorm wasn’t officially part of his trine, but the clone had been adopted as an honorary trinemember – so he should  _know better_.

Acid Storm raised a hand to his forehelm where a processor ache was swiftly forming.

Setting the vial he had been about to test carefully back into its holder, he braced his palms on the lab table, helm lowered, as he struggled to respond civilly.

“Sunstorm, I am in the middle of a very critical experiment. That is why I requested  _peace and quiet_  when you three were arguing. Can this wait until later?” Acid Storm’s voice was as pleasant as he could make it.

Which wasn’t very.

Acid Storm could hear the golden Seeker shuffle his pedes uncertainly before moving forward. “Brother, you seemed unhappy, and I… I wished to cheer you up?”

Acid Storm squeezed his optics shut. Okay, calm, deep vents… he was just trying to help. He didn’t understand – Acid and the other Rainmakers were still attempting to teach the Seeker manners. And boundaries, for that matter.

“Sunstorm….” He started to explain as he stood and turned toward the other Seeker – only to be cut off by a box that was nearly shoved in his face. Sunstorm was grinning widely. “It is a gift! Please, brother, open it!”

Acid Storm prayed for patience. To Primus even, which would no doubt please Sunstorm if he knew.

Deciding that it was better to humor the younger jet and perhaps, that way, to get him out of the lab faster, Acid Storm took the box. Leaning back against the lab table, he opened it and blinked at a large book that lay inside.

An actual  _book_.

Taking it out of the box and setting the box on the table, Acid Storm examined the book. Engraved steel covers, a golden lock, and – when he opened it – pages made of thin sheets of polymer plastic. He turned back to the title page, where “Covenant of Primus” was engraved in bold, golden lettering.

Oh  _no_.

Acid Storm glanced quickly back up at Sunstorm, who had retrieved a battered datapad from subspace.

A  _very familiar_  datapad.

“I had it synthesized just for you! Since you were so upset earlier, I thought that we could read passages from the Covenant, and it would cheer you as it does me!” With that, he pulled up a passage on his datapad. “I think this one has relevance to this situation….”

Acid Storm closed his optics and gave a long-suffering sigh.

It was going to be a long night.

 


End file.
